marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
United Nations (Earth-616)
U.N. | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = United Nations Headquarters, Manhattan, New York | OrganizationLeaders = António Guterres | CurrentMembers = Security Souncil, Assembly | FormerMembers = Ban Ki-moon | Allies = S.H.I.E.L.D.; S.W.O.R.D.; Blue Helmets; A.R.M.O.R., Non-governmental Organizations: UNICEF; formerly M.R.D. | Enemies = Zodiac | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Captain America Vol 1 78 | Last = | HistoryText = Overview The United Nations (UN) is an intergovernmental organization tasked to promote international cooperation and to create and maintain international order. Origin It was established in October 1945 after World War II in order to prevent another such conflict. The United Nations Headquarters is based in Manhattan, New York City, and is subject to extraterritoriality. Further main offices are situated in Geneva, Nairobi, and Vienna. Structure The UN has six principal organs: * General Assembly the main deliberative assembly. This is made up from representatives from most of the nations of Earth. * Security Council decide on resolutions for peace and security. It is made up of the big five (USA, Russia, China, France and the UK.) * The International Court of Justice Iis the primary judicial organ of the U.N. * ECOSOC (Economic and Social Council) was created to promote international economic and social co-operation and development. * Secretariat provides studies, information, and facilities needed by the U.N. * UN Trusteeship Council inactive since 1994. * UN System agencies include; ** ' World Bank Group' ** World Health Organization ** World Food Program ' ** 'UNESCO ** UNICEF ** M.R.D. History World War II In 1945, representatives of 50 countries met in San Francisco at the United Nations Conference on International Organization to draw up the United Nations Charter. At the end of the war the United Nations officially comes into existence when the Charter is ratified by the United States of America, the Soviet Union, China, France, the United Kingdom along with the rest of the British Empire, and by a majority of other signatories. Korean War In 1950, the UN Security Council passed a resolution which called on all members to help repel the invasion of South Korea by North Korea. The motion was only passed because the Soviet delegate, who would have certainly vetoed it, was absent because he was boycotting Security Council meetings until China was admitted to the UN. Fourteen UN nations agreed to help. It was the first real military test for the UN. In 1951, the UN was forced retreated when the Chinese forces intervened. In 1953, the armistice was signed, with the front line accepted as the new border between the two sides. Modern Era The United Nations building was the site of several attempts by Prince Namor of Atlantis to befriend or make war on the surface world. For a time, the Avengers operated under the jurisdiction of the United Nations as a global peacekeeping force. When their charter prevented them from acting in the war torn nation of Genosha, however, chairwoman Black Widow ended the Avengers' association with the UN in order to better protect the world without bureaucratic shackles. At the UN General Assembly meeting, the Commission on Superhuman Activities decided to charge Tony Stark, Maria Hill and Timothy Dugan for terrorism, but the trial was halted by the S.H.I.E.L.D. The charges were dropped as soon as Iron Man defeated the Mandarin. Kofi Annan was the Secretary General of the United Nations at the end of the 20th century. He occasionally worked with the Avengers as they transitioned from an American to a global super-hero team, especially when the trans-dimensional Zodiac Cartel pulled several national capitals from Earth’s dimension. When Kang the Conqueror declared war on the 21st century, his first strike was a show of force using Damocles base to obliterate the United Nations building, although he preserved the lives of the delegates and staff inside. Stephen Lang and Bolivar proposed to the UN the concept of the Mutant Response Division, Gabrielle Haller opposed to the proposition, quoting as example the fail of the Sentinel Program. The task-force was assembled anyway. When a sea monster emerged from the East River between Manhattan and Queens in New York City, the Secretary-General of the UN, Ban Ki-moon, called upon Hercules to handle the situation. Ban Ki-moon later visited the Triskelion, the headquarters of the Ultimates, and expressed the worries of some U.N. member states about the recent cooperation between Wakanda and the United States of America to King T'Challa, stating their alliance could extend to the military arena. T'Challa dismissed Ban's claims as unfounded fears, and stated that the United States would only slow Wakanda down. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Fantastic Four Annual #1 - Mister Fantastic presented the Sub-Mariner's demands to the United Nation's General Assembly. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.un.org/english/ }} Category:Organizations Category:Historical Organizations Category:International Organizations Category:United Nations